Talk:Series 4
i loooooove the show. Lancelot dead? Lancelot was seen to have sacrificed himself in The Darkest Hour, Part 2. The official BBC trailer for Series 4, however, revealed Lancelot to have returned. The teaser featured him kissing Guinevere, before Arthur finds them and attacks Lancelot in fit of rage. A shot of Arthur shaking Gwen's shoulders and furiously demanding, "What are you doing?!" is then shown, following the previous scene. This strongly suggests that Gwen and Lancelot's affair has escalated to extent of threatening destiny's foretelling of the relationship between Arthur and his future queen, Gwen. This storyline has stayed true to the various interpretations of the Arthurian legend. You can find the trailer here, http://cultfix.co.uk/merlin-series-4-comic-con-11-trailer-13577.htm, and the actual scene of Lancelot kissing Gwen at 1:10 minutes exactly. Sources have mentioned that it must likely have been Lancelot who rose from the Lake of Avalon also featured in the trailer, but this is uncomfirmed. 10 episodes because it only has 10 episodes will this be the end of Merlin? i hope not! 14:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Why only 10 episodes in season 4?The previous seasons had 13 episodes each! 15:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The reduction in the episode numbers was apparently a financial thing...they decided they'd rather cut back to 10 eps and keep them decent quality rather than try to stay at 13 but have them turn out worse because of a smaller budget. Apparently the funding was a little short even this last series. Some of the Round Table knights are already introduced, though in season three. Also, I don't think it's actually known yet if season 4 will start in 2011 or 2012. I've heard both. Why is there the series and season difference anyway? I really don't think it makes a big one, except that using 'series' for just one season is a little confusing since it also refers to the show as a whole. Just curious after the redirect. Realy, I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway...we say what we're used to, depending on the country. Why's it important to change it? 2011 or 2012 I've just been confused I heard that the fourth series is in 2012 but I've just heard it could be 2011 help!!Pawsgeorge 21:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The latetst word is that it will air Sept-Oct 2011 timeframe. 19:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) omg! i cant belive that so many people are gonna die its ridiculas wen is merlin actually gonna start though i mean we hav been waiting for so long plus there are only gonna be 10 episodes. i thought freya died so how is she coming bak i also though morgause died and nimweh how are they coming bak if they are already dead ''' '''doesnt make any sense. Answer to this is , that Morgause did not die she was knocked out (or injured greatly) and Morgana will revive her.Dont know about Nimueh , Morgana probaly triggers or calls for help from the old religeon and she helps her get payback on Merlin :-) 13 episodes hey, just to let you know i believe that it has been confirmed that merlin series 4 will have 13 episodes again. there was talk of there being only 10 episodes because of budgets. The directors said they would rather have 10 good episodes than 13 okish ones. however, this has been changed back. series four comes out in 2011 in the uk at least happy merlining rowena xx Season 4 Characters Why are unconfirmed characers part of "Cast to reappear?" Shouldn't it be under a different section of characters such as "Rumoured characters"? Gwen and Lancelot So does Lancelot become Gwen's lover like in the legends? Um, no, they are propably enchanted and I don't think our dashing Lancelot would ever come between arwen!!! Series 4 air date How long will it take for the bbc to release a air date? Its very annoying. Sonamy47 07:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Who knows???? Where were these summaries obtained from? How do we know they're real? Unfortunately we don't. Wikia isn't a very reliable site. A lot of things here are crap. Some are true though. I totally agree with the comment above. I have no idea from where they get all this crap, but I know for sure (at least for some of the episodes) that they will deal with something completely different as to what it's said in their summaries. To be honest I don't believe a single word written on here, although some of the stuff (which is clearly sourced) is true. 07:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) For the love of Camelot, what is wrong with this site? I made some valid changes, e.g. changed the rumoured air date to a confirmed one and even added a source link. Everything looked fine but after a few hours, someone changed it back. Why? And so it goes with every other valid change I or others made. If people are not allowed to contribute to this site or if you (whoever is doing this) don't want people to add perfectly valid stuff, then why are they able to change things in the first place? Sorry, I really don't understand. 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Gilli To the Wikia contributor who edited this concerning a possible appearance of Gilli: When Kilgarrah said they'll meet again to merlin he was in the very next episode Could you please explain what you mean? Thanks! :o) Noogard 13:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I think whoever deleted the so called synopsis for episodes 3-13 did the right thing. I mean, how can people know the plot of all the episodes! I think there shouldn't be any speculations in those pages, 'cos that's certainly what they are! I remember last year when people started editing S3Ep13 writing down that Nimueh would have been revived by Morgause and Gaius would have died. So please if there's no proof (where do they say Michelle Ryan is coming back?!) please don't edit your own hopes. Merlinfan 14:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Merlinfan Merlin rocks love this show it is absolutely amazing and awesome, my favorite character is merlin of course!!! anyway does anyone know what date and time merlin season 4 will be airing on bbc1 in Australia??? Spoilers Where has the "Confirmed Facts" spoiler section vanished to? please merlin wiki how did you know that lancelot will be returning? have any of the Merlin producers told you that he will be returning? please be absolute sure before you post anything here. Katie McGrath has said fans should expect the unexpected. The show is called Merlin not Arthur. Arthur can die in the series. Actually Katie has said that no one in Merlin ever dies...Merlinfan 19:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) When Will Merlin Series 4 Return to Syfy? My Name Is Lauren, and I'm 20 years old: I love watching Marlin! I would watch a whole season in one day! I was wanting to know when Marlin Series 4 would come on? On Syfy? I would Love to find out for me, my boyfriend and my dad! Thanks and get back to me please!!!!! Why is it written at the Series 4 wiki page that Lancelot will return in a later episode? Why is it written at the Series 4 wiki page that Lancelot will return in a later episode? Is it confirmed that he will return? Please, let it be confirmed before you post anything with reliable sources. Remember Santiago Cabrera said at the beginning of this year that he will be doing only two episodes of Merlin. This should be corrected as such. : Hello, please do not write in all caps, even if you are very serious about it. ;) (I rewrote your comment to make it better readable.) I know there might be some incorrect and made up statement here and there. I am aware that you are using Opera Mini to browse here and it might be harder to interact with the web site, but I had to remove your (supposedly) edits here, because they removed other comments on this talk page. You can always log in here and make changes yourself. You have to understand this is a community driven project, where a lot of inexperienced users edit. So it is always possible that someone writes something they hope will happen, even if it is not covered by evidence. I removed the information now. Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 21:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason why it said that Lancelot would reappear in a later episode is because he was shown kissing Gwen in the main Series 4 trailer so I think you havn't seen that trailer. Watch the main Series 4 trailer and you'll see what Im taking about. As for what Santiago Cabrera said, I think that was the initial plan for Lancelot to appear in just two episodes but they soon changed it so that he would make more appearances because it is necesary for him to be in the show rather than get killed off so soon. I think he will somehow be brought back from the dead. Broman178 18:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) This should be corrected as such. At the Camelot kingdom, there is a cross beside the characters who have died in the Camelot Kingdom signifying deceased or death. But there is no cross beside Lady Catrina and Edwin Muirden. Why? They are both dead. So why isn't a cross beside them? This should be corrected as such. This should be changed Shouldn't the new cast come before the rumoured cast at the series 4 wiki page. The new cast are the confirmed cast to feature in the series 4, whilst the rumoured cast are not confirmed but are only rumours circulating. This should be changed. This should be changed please Merlin wiki At the profiles of Angel Coulby and Katie McGrath the list of appearances for these two actreses are wrong and it should be changed. If you are talking about the list of appearances for Gwen and Morgana then Gwen is three-short of episodes to date and Morgana is four-short. There is a big or major difference between CAST and CHARACTERS. From what I know, Angel Coulby and Katie McGrath names have been written or appeared in the main credits cast. IF NO ONE EVER DIES ON MERLIN THEN WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE DIED ON THE SHOW FROM SERIES ONE TO FOUR RETURNED? ANSWER? What is the official released title for 4.07? What is the official release title for season 4 episode 7? Is it the last warrior or a secret sharer? Please Merlin Wiki, kindly let the BBC release the title and the synopses first and confirm it before you post. It seems you are in a hurry to post. Why is Emilia fox as Morgause listed to be appearing in 4.07? Why is Emilia Fox as Morgause listed to be appearing in 4.07 at the series 4 wiki page, when she will not even be appearing or featuring in 4.07. This should be changed or corrected Merlin Wiki. Sorry to post something that concern series 3 at the series 4 talk page. Why is Katie McGrath listed as a recurring cast in series 3 when she was not a recurring cast in series 3 but rather a main cast. the main cast are the people whose name are written in the opening credits. And from what I know her name is written in the opening credits at the beginning of each episode ever since the Merlin series started. Katie McGrathis a main cast and not a recurring cast. She has never been a recurring cast. Merlin wiki I am begging you please stop posting false information on the Merlin wiki site. Why is Eoin Macken and Rupert Young listed as main cast? Why is Eoin Macken and Rupert Young listed as main cast at the sries 4 wiki page when they are not. The main cast are the actors and actreses whose names are written in the opening credits. From what I know, Eoin Macken and Rupert Young names are not written in the opening credits. That makes them not main cast but rather a recurring cast. This should be changed and corrected as such. Please Merlin wiki, please stop posting false information on this site. :"Merlin wiki" is not an entity, but rather a community. It it a huge generalisation to suggest that every user is partial to incorrect information. To answer your statement, yes, I think the main cast should be those in the title sequence.-- 16:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Something that should be corrected. If Morgause appeared in a deleted scene, it was not shown when the episode aired. So why should you include episode 7 the secret sharer to Morgauses list of appearances in series 4 when she was not or did not appear in episode 7. Her scene was deleted at post- production. Please this should be corrected at the series 4 Merlin wiki page. No it shouldn't corrected because it's true. When the DVD will be released you can watch the deleted scene with Morgause, so it should be left alone. Edited and changed the layout for the preview and trailer section? Sorry, new to the world of wikis. I edited it so instead of having the videos organised into the catergories "Trailers" or "Previews", it was organised by episode, as I felt this was easier to navagate. I hope this is okay, and I haven't like...offended anyone or anything. :s Je-suis-loser 11:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Something should be corrected at the series 4 wiki page. Gwen did not appear in episode 4 Athuisa also. You should include episode 4 (Athuisa) to the episodes Gwen did not appear or was not in. Thank you. Something should be corrected at the series 4 Merlin wiki page again! Helios should be listed as a new cast and not a recurring cast. He was just cast this year to feature as a guest cast in series 4. Has he appeared in the previous series before? So why should he be listed as a recurring cast? This should be corrected. You're right. I corrected both things you mentioned. But you know, this is a wiki anyone is allowed to contribute, you could've changed it yourself. ;o) Noogard 06:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Rumours that never happened There were many rumours for Series 4, but few of them happened. Here are a list of the most common rumours that didn't happen: *The first episode and two-parter being called "Revival of the Witch." *Gilli returning. *Alvarr returning. *Alined returning. *The Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot love triangle being a major plot line. *More stories revealed of Uther's past. *A battle for power occuring between Arthur and Uther, and Uther disliking Arthur's decision of knights. *Morgana becoming quite nomadic, moving from one place to another. *Grettir wmaking an appearance. *Merlin reading ancient books and propechies and being shocked by what they read. *The Great Purge shown in flashbacks. *Nimueh's revival by Morgana and Morgause. *Morgana forming an alliance with King Alined. *Gwaine finding out about Merlin's secret. *Morgause killin Gaius. *The reappearance of the Sidhe. *Mordred appearing and not telling Morgause and Morgana who Emrys really is. *The Lady Vivian returning being under the same love enchantment as in episode 2x10. *Princess Elena returning as a guest to the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere. *Freya reappearing in spirit. *Morgana messing with Gaius's head, then deciding to kill him. *A new character in the main cast. *Morgana joining forces with Kilgharrah. *Geoffery Of Monmouth Crowning Morgana. *Grettir coming to Camelot. *The return of Vivienne. What is absolutely wrong with this site. i have told you time and time again not to post any false information on this site. only post the truth. Why have you not listed nimueh in the deceased or death category on her profile on this merlin wiki site when she is dead. Why? She is dead. So why haven't you listed her among the characters on the merlin tv series that are dead or deceased. you have not even created a deceased category on her profile on this site. you should correct this immediately and list her under the deceased or death section since she is dead. thank you. To the administrators of Merlin wiki website. This is from a very good merlin fan who wants the best for this website. if this website becomes good it will be for the benefit of all of us merlin fans across the globe. a lot of the editors on your website are writing false information and deceiving people such as some of your editors going as far as writing or saying that merlin tv show is not a british show and has never been a british show. I hope you read this and put a code to the editing section. I want qualified editors to write and post information on the website to make it the best. A lot of them are deceiving people and writing and posting things that are not true. Merlin tv show is a British tv series. I definately want the best for this website to attract a lot of people to this website and to the merlin tv series in general. I hope my suggestion will be granted accordinly. Thank you. To the administrators of Merlin wiki website. This is from a very good merlin fan who wants the best for this website. if this website becomes good it will be for the benefit of all of us merlin fans across the globe. a lot of the editors on your website are writing false information and deceiving people such as some of your editors going as far as writing or saying that merlin tv show is not a british show and has never been a british show. I hope you read this and put a code to the editing section. I want qualified editors to write and post information on the website to make it the best. A lot of them are deceiving people and writing and posting things that are not true. Merlin tv show is a British tv series. I definately want the best for this website to attract a lot of people to this website and to the merlin tv series in general. I hope my suggestion will be granted accordinly. Thank you. Merlin tv series or show is a british show made by the british broadcasting corporation the bbc. it is not an american show and has never been an american show as someone said. the bbc commissions this series and has been commissioning it ever since it started or began. if it not a british show then why is it that it is aired first on bbc one in the united kingdom before any other country. if it is not a british show then why is it that the bbc is the one who commissions the series. if it is not a british show then why is it that the dvds as well as the magazine and other features is released in the united kingdom first. if it is not a british show then why it is that it is shot or filmed in cardiff wales in the united kingdom just where doctor who is filmed also. then why are all the cast british and there is not any american in it. even they are filming the show in pierrefonds france which is camelot because like the merlin creators put it we searched all across the united kingdom and we could not find the castle we wanted to use for camelot then we decided to go to europe then we found the pierrefonds in france which was the castle we used for camelot. so merlin fans, merlin is a british tv series and always has been or will be.